


The Secret to Making the Perfect Sundae

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: How to make the perfect sundae ends up rather messy xD





	

Title: The Secret to Making the Perfect Sundae

Disclaimer: These bois aren’t mine…but I can dream, can’t I? Hehe

Warnings: PWP, AU, OOC, yaoi, lemon, really funky usage of sundae materials *evil grin*, sap, fluff

Rating: NC-17 baby!!

Pairings: 3x6x3

Note: These two guys are our fav bois, so we wanted to see them together. This is also my first shot at this pairing soooo…*crosses fingers*

Feedback: Much appreciated, thank you!

 

 

Zechs looked around the ice cream shop he was at, thinking on what he wanted to order. He looked down at the menu again and sighed thoughtfully. Suddenly a shadow came over the menu and he looked up in surprise to be greeted with twinkling emerald eyes. Zechs smiled at Trowa, who returned the smile then took the seat that was pointed at. Zechs put the menu down and asked softly, “Trowa, what brings you here, my friend?”

 

Trowa shrugged and resettled his slender body into the booth as he subtly checked out Zechs’ body from underneath his bangs. He grinned at the blond man before him as he answered softly, “Well, I saw you sitting here and decided to keep you company. What about you?”

 

Zechs grinned back, his blue eyes sparkling with warmth and amusement. “Well, I was in the mood for a sundae, but they have so many different types of sundaes, I’m not sure which one to choose,” he replied laughingly and reached over, showing Trowa the menu. Their hands touched in passing and Zechs felt a charge run through him at the touch. Trowa grinned slightly, pretending not to notice as he looked at the menu as well. Frowning as he saw what Zechs meant, he looked up at Zechs with a smirk.

 

“Well, why don’t you go to the store and get your own supplies to make your own sundae?” Trowa asked softly as he looked at Zechs with a small grin.

 

Zechs grinned back as he looked back into those emerald gems. “Would you like to join me?” he asked softly and Trowa’s grin widened as he nodded. Getting up, they both left the ice cream shop and went to a local grocery store.

 

They went inside and Trowa lead the way to the aisle that held some of the ingredients they would need. Zechs looked around at the food and condiments that surrounded them and shook his head, not even sure where to begin. Trowa grinned and chuckled then held up a jar of maraschino cherries and looked at Zechs with an evil grin. “Now these are fun to pop on,” he commented and Zechs stared at him with a slightly startled look. He snickered as he grabbed the jar from Trowa’s hand and put it into the basket. He looked back at Trowa with a grin and then Trowa grabbed a small container filled with sprinkles. He shook it lightly and then smirked as he put it into the basket as well as a bag of Reese’s Pieces.

 

They then traveled down to the produce aisle and Trowa grinned as he picked up a bunch of bananas. Zechs watched him with wide eyes as Trowa slowly walked back over to him and placed the bananas he was holding into the basket. Zechs swallowed hard as he watched the nimble fingers unwrap themselves from around the one banana that had been the handle for the bunch. He brought his eyes back up and was met by Trowa’s twinkling eyes and he grinned as well, enjoying himself immensely.

 

Following Trowa with growing amusement, Zechs looked around as they entered the frozen foods section. Trowa bent down and gave Zechs a great view of his tight ass as he searched for some flavors of ice cream to put the toppings on. He looked over Trowa’s shoulder and saw Rocky Road ice cream. Smirking, he picked it out and locked eyes with Trowa as he hefted it up. Cocking his eyebrow and grinning, all Zechs said in answer to the questioning look that Trowa gave him was, “I like nuts.” Trowa’s eyes widened and he chuckled softly as Zechs grinned and put the ice cream into the basket. He then looked up and grinned as he saw Trowa grab a bottle of hot fudge and caramel and walked back over to him.

 

Trowa smirked as he put the bottles in and said, “We’ll have to warm it up so it comes out nice and smooth.” Zechs laughed and shook his head as Trowa grinned at him. “Then, we’ll also have to squeeze it gently…nah, let’s just grope the damn thing!” Zechs stifled his laughter behind a hand and Trowa chuckled as well, leading Zechs farther down the aisle. They looked around a bit, not seeing really anything until Trowa stopped and looked in the freezer. Zechs looked over his shoulder and then they looked at each other with wide naughty grins. Trowa grabbed the whipped cream and they nodded in agreement. “Time to go!” Trowa declared, his eyes twinkling with mischief and Zechs nodded, laughing softly as they headed for the check out counter.

 

As they headed home, they chatted amiably about work and other non-consequential things in their lives, passing the time till they pulled up at Zechs' apartment. They both grabbed for the bag and gasped as another shock wave passed through them as they touched. Looking into each other’s eyes, they grinned. Trowa slowly took Zechs’ hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. Zechs smiled softly and took the hand that held his and returned the kiss. Trowa smiled softly and laced his fingers with Zechs’, grabbed the bag and they headed up to the apartment.

 

Zechs opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Trowa to enter in first and got another wonderful look of his ass. Trowa grinned and deliberately brushed up close to the blond man and suppressed a moan as he felt the rippling muscles hidden beneath the silk shirt that Zechs was wearing. Zechs chuckled softly and closed the door behind them and then led the way into the kitchen. Trowa was rewarded with a great view of Zechs’ rippling muscles in his legs and ass as he followed Zechs into the kitchen. He put the bag of goodies onto the kitchen counter and started taking them out as Zechs got out bowls, spoons, and the ice cream scoop.

 

Zechs watched Trowa for a minute and smiled softly, then brought the supplies he had just brought out over to the banged man. He knew that he was no longer interested in a sundae anymore. Trowa smiled at him and grabbed the scoop and opened the box of Rocky Road. He looked at Zechs and pointed at the hot fudge. “You might want to heat that up in the microwave. 20 seconds should do it,” he suggested and Zechs grinned as he gripped the bottle around the neck, sliding his hand slowly down the neck to grip it around the body of it. Trowa chuckled lowly as he watched avidly while Zechs slowly caressed a thumb around the top, and then popped it open. Zechs looked at Trowa with a cocked eyebrow and a grin then placed the bottle into the microwave and started it up.

 

Trowa chuckled again and went back to scooping out the ice cream as Zechs came up beside him and opened the jar of maraschino cherries. Sighing happily, he put a slender finger into it and then grabbed one of the red berries. He brought it up slowly and popped it into his mouth, moaning softly as he chewed on the sweet fruit. Trowa watched him in surprise and rapt attention. Zechs looked at him and smiled then got out another cherry. He offered it to Trowa with a grin, saying, “Care to pop a cherry?”

 

Trowa snickered and opened his mouth, licking at the juice first before taking the cherry into his mouth. Zechs’ grin widened as he watched Trowa’s lips surround and take in the cherry. Trowa chewed it slowly, enjoying the sweet fruit and then swallowed it. Zechs couldn’t resist any longer and kissed Trowa gently on the lips, tasting the juice gathered there along with Trowa. Trowa chuckled softly and opened his mouth, licking boldly and gently at Zechs’ mouth, asking for entrance. But, before they could go any farther, the dinging of the microwave stopped them.

 

Sighing, they broke the heated kiss and swallowed, trying to control the raging hormones that were flowing through them and ending at the juncture between their legs. Zechs walked swiftly over to the microwave and brought out the bottle as Trowa finished scooping out the ice cream into the bowls. Zechs came up behind him and squeezed some hot fudge out onto the ice cream. Trowa chuckled and ‘accidentally’ moved his arm up, causing Zechs to spill some fudge down Trowa’s shirt. Zechs gasped in surprise and shock and then snickered as he watched Trowa smirk and slide the shirt off, tossing it to the corner. He then looked at Zechs with an evil grin and grabbed the caramel and poured some onto the ice cream and then onto Zechs’ shirt. He then slid his hands underneath the now soiled fabric and took it off the muscular body underneath, caressing teasingly as he went up. Zechs moaned softly and arched into the teasing touch, then tossed the shirt over to join Trowa’s. Trowa chuckled and caressed his hands down Zechs’ chest, reveling in the muscles that rippled underneath his gentle fingers. Zechs smiled softly and returned the gesture, then reached over and scooped some fudge, caramel, and ice cream and brought it to Trowa’s lips.

 

Trowa smiled and moved closer to Zechs, opened his mouth, and let his mouth surround the spoonful. Zechs watched avidly and then took the spoon away; kissing the lips that had just swallowed the contents of the spoon. Trowa moaned softly and opened his mouth, sharing the sweet treat with the beautiful blond man. They stood together; kissing heatedly for a minute, then broke apart, panting for air. Trowa grabbed the other spoon and copied what Zechs had done, and fed his soon to be lover. Zechs licked at the spoon after taking in the mouthful, swallowing it swiftly, then grabbed the sprinkles. Looking at Trowa with a twinkle in his blue gems, he took a spoonful of the sundae and dripped it across the banged man’s chest. Trowa gasped as the cold, moist food dripped onto and down to his nipples, heading lower. Zechs snickered and then took some of the sprinkles and sprinkled them onto the food he had just dripped onto Trowa. He then bent down and slowly licked at the running dessert. Trowa moaned softly and watched him with darkening eyes as he caressed his hands down Zechs’ bare shoulders. Zechs looked up at him, and then flicked his tongue out, teasing at one of the pert nubs that had emerged from the melted sweet. Trowa gasped and arched into the touch, silently begging for more.

 

Zechs sucked the nipple into his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue as he ran his fingers down to the fastenings on Trowa’s now tight pants. He slowly unzipped them and pushed them down as he licked to the other nipple. Trowa’s head had by now fallen back as he moaned softly, slowly being overwhelmed by the older man’s ministrations. He stepped out of his pants and was glad he hadn’t worn any underwear that day as he stood before Zechs, dripping with excitement and desire, ice cream, fudge, and caramel dripping down to mingle around his thighs. Zechs looked at him, openly admiring him, then leaned in and began to lick at the oozing sweet that was now going down Trowa’s very erect arousal. Trowa gasped and his hips bucked up, searching for more as he ran his hands into Zechs’ platinum mane. Zechs cleaned Trowa off and then stood back up, kissing him with passion and fervor as he brought Trowa’s naked body closer to his partially clothed body. Trowa moaned into his mouth, running his hands down Zechs’ back and grabbing the firm ass he ended at, pushing him closer to him. Zechs moaned softly as Trowa’s hands traveled around to the front and undid his pants. Trowa pushed his pants and boxers down, then grabbed some cherries from the jar as Zechs stepped out of his remaining clothing.

 

Trowa smirked as he dipped each of the cherries into the now soupy ice cream and led Zechs to the table. He laid the platinum prince out on the table and began to swirl and drip the ice cream, fudge, and caramel covered cherries around the chiseled body beneath him. Zechs moaned and arched up into the caresses, then gasped as Trowa’s tongue followed the swirls. He looked down and watched as Trowa slowly licked to where he had placed the cherries strategically, one on each nipple and then the rest on a path heading straight for Zechs’ straining arousal. He groaned as he watched Trowa’s mouth open and take in one of the cherries on his nipple and then lick and suck at the hard nub revealed. Zechs’ head fell back slowly in bliss as Trowa repeated his ministrations to his other nipple then moved down towards the other cherries.

 

Zechs writhed on the table as Trowa licked down his dripping erection, swirling his tongue around the tip, tasting the moisture there that mingled with the ice cream treat. Zechs looked down at him and they locked eyes. He said nothing as he opened his legs farther, asking silently for more. Trowa nodded and moved up, grabbing his lips in a passion-searing kiss. He reached over and found the tub of whipped cream that they had bought last and broke the kiss. He opened it and dipped his fingers into the cool topping and then placed them at Zechs’ revealed entrance. Zechs gasped softly as the cool substance touched his heated skin as Trowa pushed a gentle finger into him. Trowa grabbed his lips in another searing kiss as he pushed the finger in, and then waited for Zechs to get used to the feeling. But Zechs wasn’t in the mood to wait. He wiggled slightly, pushing the finger farther in as he kissed down Trowa’s neck, urging him to hurry it up. Trowa groaned and pushed in two more fingers, stretching his lover quickly as he felt his own patience worn thin by his soon to be lover’s moves. Soon, Zechs was groaning and panting heavily, feeling Trowa’s fingers hit that one spot that made him see stars each time he thrust them in.

 

Trowa removed his fingers, and then gasped as he felt a cool substance grip and slide down his shaft. Looking down, he saw Zechs’ hand, covered in whip cream, coating his erection smoothly. Trowa groaned and thrust into the hand that was slowly pumping him, then reached down and gently removed it from his trembling member. He moved Zechs’ knees up, opening him wider to him and then positioned his shaft at the entrance that was revealed. Zechs groaned, loving the feeling of being vulnerable as Trowa slowly pushed himself into his tight entrance. Zechs’ head fell back, along with Trowa’s, as Trowa pushed slowly in, both overwhelmed by the feeling of filling and being filled. Soon, Trowa was all the way in and he waited a bit, trying to regain his control. Zechs’ tight body was so incredible as it gripped him perfectly. Zechs panted and then moved again, urging Trowa to move. Trowa grinned as he locked his emerald eyes with the now dark blue ones before him and began to thrust shallowly into Zechs. They both groaned and the pace increased quickly as they both gave into the need for completion.

 

Trowa soon was pounding into the blond man beneath him, who was crying out for more, thrusting and moving down onto the young man inside of him. Trowa felt the edge approaching swiftly and reached in between them and began to pump Zechs in time to his thrusts. Overwhelmed by that last movement, Zechs cried out as he came all over his chest and Trowa’s hand. Trowa groaned loudly as the tightening muscles sent him over immediately, and he shot his passion into the man beneath him, claiming him as his own. They shuddered for a few minutes, clinging to each other as their orgasms brought them closer. Soon though, their bodies came down from the pleasure and they relaxed slowly into each other, spent. Zechs wrapped his arms around Trowa, pulling him closer as he kissed him deeply. Trowa moaned softly and kissed him equally.

 

They broke the kiss gently and then looked at each other. Zechs chuckled and then said, “I think we could use a shower. What do you think?” Trowa chuckled and nodded then sat up, slipping out of the man beneath him. Zechs smirked and stood then bent down and scooped Trowa into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Trowa chuckled and kissed down his neck, feeling his passion stir once more as the handsome blond carried him. Zechs moaned softly and then stepped into the shower. He put Trowa down and then turned on the water, letting it warm and then turned on the spray. They both gasped as the water hit them and then Trowa watched Zechs as the water ran over the chiseled muscles and platinum mane. Zechs looked at Trowa with a smile and then tilted his head back, letting the water dampen his hair completely. Trowa moaned softly, feeling himself harden fully as he watched the blond water god before him, then stepped forward and licked down the exposed neck. Zechs moaned softly and then brought his head up and captured those lips in another passionate kiss.

 

Trowa boldly let his tongue dance with Zechs’ as his hands roamed down to the ass that he had just so recently claimed. But Zechs wanted something else as he ran his own hands down and squeezed Trowa’s firm butt gently. Trowa understood and lifted a leg, wrapping it around Zechs’ waist and exposing his entrance to the now probing fingers as he and Zechs continued to let their tongues play. Zechs reached over and found the shampoo and opened it easily with one hand. Trowa took the bottle and grinned at Zechs, then squeezed some out and lathered it into Zechs’ hair. Zechs purred erotically and let his head fall slightly back as Trowa massaged the shampoo into the golden locks. He then took some of the shampoo as well and lathered it into Trowa’s hair, returning the favor. Then, they both moved so that they were under the stream and let the water rinse out the suds. They kissed passionately as the water ran over them and rubbed into each other, letting the friction build.

 

Finally, neither could take anymore and, by silent agreement once more, Zechs took some of the shampoo and put it on his fingers, then proceeded to stretch Trowa as Trowa put some of the shampoo on his hand and coated Zechs’ straining shaft. Very soon, they were both panting and groaning with need and they got themselves ready for each other. Zechs brought Trowa’s legs up, which he wrapped around the slender waist before him, and gently pushed into Trowa. Trowa groaned loudly and clung to Zechs as he pulled him in farther, urging him to hurry. Zechs managed to stay slow as he filled the young man before him and was soon within him fully.

 

They both panted and didn’t wait for long as their overwhelming need drove them to go. Zechs began to thrust fast and hard into Trowa, who took it and begged for more loudly. Zechs was slightly surprised at how vocal Trowa was, but his thoughts left him as he braced himself and answered Trowa’s pleas for more. Soon, they both knew the edge was near and Zechs brought his hand down and began to roughly pump Trowa’s neglected arousal. Trowa screamed as he came, his passion coating his chest and Zechs’ hand. Zechs thrust three more time into Trowa and then was sent over the edge by the man beneath him, filling him with his seed. They clung to each other as the tide of pleasure washed over them and drained them completely. They both sank to the floor of the shower and sat there, holding each other in the aftershocks of their lovemaking. Soon though, they finished their shower and stood up. Zechs grabbed the towels nearby and wiped Trowa dry, while Trowa wiped him dry. Then, scooping Trowa into his arms again, Zechs took the young man to his bedroom and there they slept, sated. And that is how you make…. the perfect sundae.

 

Owari

 

Just a note…some of these conversations did actually happen. So…what goes on in your home! *winks*

 


End file.
